THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2
by TMNT-flicks
Summary: THIS IS THE BEST STORY YET IN THE FANFICTION WORLD!!!!!!THIS STORY IS 100% BETTER THEN PART ONE...PLEASE READ PART 1 TO UNDERSTAND PART 2....YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


THE FINAL BATTLE PART II  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AS the turtles left the sewer they all had rage deep, deep down inside of them. And no one more other then Leo. He loved his Master more then any of his brothers. He could not stand the thought of him being gone. The three turtles came up to the kool night air. Each one of them took a deep breath of air. They all walked togeather. Soon they were at the old dump place. "ARE WE READY"! said Leo. They all shoke there heads. Then all at once the foot came from where they were hiding. There were more then all the people in New York City, or thats how it seemed. They were surrounded. The turtles were back to back. Then from the side of Leo's eye, he could see SHREDDER! Shredder just gave him a cold look. Leo did the same. "WERE IS MY BROTHER AND MASTER SPLINTER"! said Leo with a strong voice. Each turtle was touching one of there weapons. "FIRST YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT"!!! said Shredder. Leo picked up the golden sword, he picked up from the sewer. The turtles were able to get the sword by beating the foot up, and killing Shredder , or so they thought. They have had it ever sence.  
  
It is said that the sword can defeat the strongest enemy. "FIRST SHOW ME WHAT I WANT"! said Leo pointing to Shredder. "VERY WELL"! said Shredder. As soon as he said that he pointed to two poles sticking out of the ground. IT WAS THEM!!. They had tape on both of them. There hands were behide there back. Raph just smiled. "Hey Leo give them the sword" said Raph still smiling. "What in the world" Don thought said. "Thats not like Raph just to smile, while are master and brother are dieing"! thought Don. Mikey was all beat up. He had blood all over his head. You could tell they were beating him up before they put him on the pole. He had blood all over his leg. It looked as his led was about to fall off. It was just hanging there by one of his vanes, and that even had blood on it. The leg was just circling.  
  
Splinter had some blood but not as much as Mikey. He just had some on his arm, from the rope being to tight. "DO IT"! said Don, not realy knowing why he said it. Leo took the sword that was raped in the a cover and tossed to Shredder. The Shredder put his arm in the air and grabbed it, as it was flying through the air. He gripped it hard. Unfolding the cover he placed his hand on the gold handle. He waved it the air. "NOW GIVE US WHAT WE WANT"! said Leo. "VERY DUM BOY" said Shredder. "YOU FOOL AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU STILL HAVE NOT LEARN, HAHAHAHAHA"!!!! said the Shredder. "HERE IS WHAT I WILL GIVE YOU"! The Shredder pointed at the turtles, and said "FOOT!, KILL THEM"!!!!!!!!!!! As soon as he said this Don saw that Mikey woke up. He had no clue what was happening. "YES"! said Raph. "THIS IS WHAT I WANTED, AFIGHT TO THE DEAD"!!!! said Raph. "WELL YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED"!!! said Don backing up from all the foot coming. "WELL GUYS" said Leo, "LETS DO THIS, READY....TURTLE POWER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! said Leo as the turtles ran up to all the foot, and started to fight. "TAKE THIS" said Don, as he throw his staff knocking two of the foot soldiers heads off. He found out soon that the foot soldiers were humen and not robots. The blood from knocking there head off coused blood all over his staff. Peace of the brain was still on the staff. "OOHH MAN" said Don. "THIS WILL TAKE YEARS TO GET OUT" said Don shaking it off his staff. Mean while were Raph was fighting, he had four of the foot on him. He was loving it. "BRING........IT........ON "!!!!!! he said.  
  
He turned hid seis so fast none of the foot soldiers could see them. "TAKE THIS"! Raph said while cutting all four of the foot soldiers legs off in less then 5 sec. Then he watched all four of them helpless. They were bleeding bad from the end of what was left of there legs. There was a hole bunch of guts just hanging out of them. Raph placed his had his hand in there cheast and pulled there heartes out. There were still vanes hanging out so he had to cut them with his sei. He griped the heart good then through them on the ground. He placed his foot on the hearts and slamed down on them. At that sec blood covered up to his belt. "TOOK CARE OF THAT" he said wiping his hands clean. Right after he did that 13 more Foot Soldiers attacked him from the back. Meanwhile Shredder sat on a chair in the middle wear of all the fighting was happening. His hand was placed on his chin. He new that the turtles wear winning. But he new soon that Foot would over power him, becouse there were to much of them, witch made it unfare, and he knew it. Meanwhile Leo was taking on 13 Foot Soldiers. He spinning in circles, with both swords stuck out. Cutting each of the Foot Soldies in half he keeped his eye on Mikey, and his Master.  
  
As the Foot fell to the ground they were still moving on there hands, so he gripped the sword and stabbed them in the head. The head spladerd in half. After he was done with that he threw his sword at Mikey. Just missing him, it cut the ropes off. Mikey fell to the ground. The leg that was hanging on him, fell off him. Now he only had one leg. He was still bleeding bad. This time he had his bone sticking out. Then Leo threw his other sword, again just missing him, it cut the rope. His body fell to the ground. Hitting the ground hard, he opened one eye some how. "M-M-MY..S-S-SON"! said Splinter with a weak voice. Raph was finshing the last guys that were on him. Shredder then sat up, and started to clap realy loud. The hole Foot stopped fighting. They all started to clap. "WIRED"! Raph said. The Shredder piced up the Golden 2000 year old sword that Leo had gave him, and jumped super high in the air. Then he landed on the ground hard. He stuck the sword in Don's cheast. Blood shot out fast. The Shredder took the sword out of him very fast, and shot back into the air. Then came down behide Leo, and stuck it into his heart. Meanwhile Mikey was up and awake, and trying to help Master Splinter up, and off the ground. There wasn't any time for that, becouse in less then 1 min the Shredder was behide both of them. He sliced both of there heads off. Raph watch as the blood spilt out of both heads. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! said Raph. But there was nothing he could do. "I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, BUT, BUT I DIDN'T"!! "HOW COULD I DO THIS"!! "NOOOOOOOO"!! said Raph screaming out. "DON'T PUT IT ALL ON YOU YOUR SELF" said Shredder.  
  
"I MEAN, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TO, BUT I WANT A REALY FIGHT. AND NOT YOUR PUSSY BROTHERS EITHER"!! said SHREDDER. Raph looked at Shredder with rage in his eyes. He had a tear or two in his eyes. As the tears fell to the ground he thought of all the good times he had with his brothers, and his Master. He thought of Mikey even more. He thought of all the time when he made him smile, or get mad. He thought of the times when we was taking a poop, and Mikey shot in the room and stared taking pictures of the big poop's he had. Then he smiled again, and thought of the time when Mikey said that he had the biggest poop's in the whole World. Then Raph wiped his eye and looked up at Shredder, and said "BRING IT, JUST BRING IT"! "OK I WILL" Shredder said as he attacked Raph from behide like all his other brothers. But Raph new this trick he turned around realy fast and blocked the attacked with his seis.  
  
"WH-W W WWHAT"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! said Shredder with a very scared look on his face. "NOT ONE OF YOUR BROTHER COULD BLOCK MY ATTACK". "HOW DID YOU BLOCK IT"!! Shredder said. Raph looked up at him with still tears in his eyes and said "TELL ME SOMETHING SHREDDER. HOW DID YOU LIVE WHEN WE KILLED YOU, AND CUT YOUR HEAD OFF"!!. Shredder then smiled and said "WELL YOU SEE THAT WAS NOT MY REAL HEAD, IN FACT THAT WAS NOT ME AT ALL. YOU SEE THAT WAS JUST ANOTHER PERSON ACTING LIKE ME AND WEARING WHAT I AM WEARING NOW". Raph had even more tears in his eyes this time. Shredder was wearing the same suit he wears all the time. "I DID THIS SO YOU WOULD THINK I WAS DEAD, AND IT WORKED.HAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!!!! Shredder picked up the old sword that he killed Raph brother with and swung it at Raph. The sword made a big cut in Raph's left arm. "AHH"! said Raph as he wrapped his hand around the wound. The blood want through Raph's fingers. "NOW I WILL FINSH YOU OFF JUST LIKE I DID YOUR BROTHERS"!!! said Shredder as he swung his sword a second time. This time it was going for his head!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUE: 


End file.
